Bodyswapping for Dummies
by iheartShules
Summary: Sometimes you need to walk in someone else's shoes to get a new understanding. CRACK FIC ALERT! I swear reading this story you'll experience a WTF moment. But CAREESE is always a feature in these and that is oh so real ;D Happy Halloween!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: WARNING: READERS BEWARE CRACKFIC ALERT! This story is utter ridiculousness. I mean it really has no point to having been written aside from the fact that I gave myself a chuckle or two writing it, so please bare that in mind as you read this. But the Careese is oh so real ;D**_

 _ **Story wise this is set during early season 4 so this an AU crackfic since our bae Joss Carter is alive and kicking ass. Also I'm posting two chapters a day since there is four in total. I split it up so you can take a break for the weirdness.**_

 _ **Elaine, as always you are phenomenal and a truly wonderful friend. You read these bizarre stories even though that's not your cup of tea. I appreciate it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing and after you guys read this you will surely agree that's for the best.**_

* * *

Things were tense ever since Samaritan came online and they had to go into hiding. But since they've come together and began working the numbers once more underneath the evil A.I.'s radar it had only gotten worse.

Finch pinched the bridge of his nose hoping to relieve the pressure building before it formed a full blown headache. Things were a strained mess between his friends. Mr. Reese, Ms. Shaw, Detective Fusco, and Captain Carter meant the world to him but if they didn't do something about the growing tension amongst them Harold was petrified that he would lose them all. He couldn't lose another friend as he had lost Nathan. Nathan was murdered because of him and his invention of the machine. He wasn't going to let his new friends suffer the same fate.

But how could he help them? He had talked to them individually trying to find out what was bothering them, and while he learned what was behind the frustration he had no idea how to fix it.

They were in a new world order; John had to pretend to be a detective and was having a hard time reining in his rule-breaking tendencies and taking orders from Jocelyn. Mr. Reese was used to giving orders rather than receiving, so he was trying to adjust and was struggling. Jocelyn was caught between I.A. wanting her to wrangle him in and trying to be his friend as much as trying to get used to her new promotion as Captain of the 8th precinct, which came with its own unique stresses. She had to run an entire precinct full of cops and detectives while help keep them from falling into Samaritan and Decima's clutches.

Detective Fusco was trying to figure out how to be John's partner without wanting to kill him. And for Ms. Shaw, well she hated her job selling makeup and perfume, and was grossly jealous of John's line of employment. The added pressure of having to hide from Samaritan or they were dead wasn't helping either; so the tension between his friends were mounting to a fever pitch with no end in sight.

Finch had sat alone in his office at the college this afternoon, thinking about how he could fix what was ailing his friends. As Ms. Groves carefully pointed out a few weeks ago, he was the one who had gotten John and Ms. Shaw into this mess and by extension Jocelyn and Detective Fusco. Mr. Reese brought them in as assets to help with a cause that Finch dragged John into. So it was only right that he should be the one that got them out of this. But how was he to get four people that were unwilling to share what was the matter, to speak? He tried talking to them separately and they weren't listening, so perhaps, drastic times meant for drastic actions; he'd have to force his friends to gain an understanding for each other and work things out together. But to do that required meeting up with an old friend.

And that thought brought him to where he was currently; limping, with Bear on his leash, purple fedora on, and in an old cheap suit he was subjected to wear now. Harold Whistler, college professor, didn't have the money for the designer suits Harold Finch once wore.

He headed to the alleyway that he requested to meet his old friend at which was in a dead zone on the shadow map. Sure enough his friend stood there and a real smile filled Harold's face since the ordeal of Samaritan coming online happened.

"Angel," Harold greeted warmly.

The man turned and looked exactly the same as always, just older. Angel had the same olive complexion, but his thick dark hair had long gone white, and Finch noted that the man still had his long beard, but that was white too. He resembled a slimmer Santa Claus and was just as jolly and happy.

Angel smiled, wrinkling his face even more. "Harold," he said as he walked towards him, and they hugged fondly, before stepping back. "I'm glad to see you again, my friend. We haven't talked in a very long time, how have you been?"

Harold forced a smile. He couldn't tell Angel that he had to go into hiding because of a bad A.I. was threatening to try to take control of the world and rewrite it to its wishes. "I've been good," he acknowledged simply. "How have you been Angel? I'm sorry I lost contact with you recently."

Angel waved him off. "Thanks to you my life has been blessed, Harold, I can never express my gratitude for how much you have helped me."

"No, it was you that helped me so much, Angel. I could only return the favor to help you years later, and it was merely monetary. Your help was so much more profound and meaningful than anything money could buy," Harold said gently disagreeing with his dear friend.

Finch met Angel years ago just when he was a young teen and Angel had been just a homeless man on the streets, and offered assistance to Harold. But since then, before Samaritan came online and before the machine even came online, Harold had gone back and found the homeless Angel and provided for him, helped him get on his feet, and find him a real job for which he worked for until he retired nearly a decade ago. But only Finch and others who Angel had helped, and the man himself, knew of Angel's real mystical work.

"I say what you did for me, Harold, was meaningful as well," Angel assured him, deciding a compromise was in order. Harold would never understand what he had done for him meant the world to him.

Harold watched as Angel easily petted Bear, before looking back up in his eyes. "I am hoping you can help my friends in a similar way that you helped me," Harold said slowly.

Angel nodded his head. "Yes, you explained on the phone, and don't you worry, Harold, I can help them," he reassured with an affectionate pat to his forearm to soothe his worry.

Harold eyed him questioningly. "Have you ever done this on four individuals at once before?" he asked.

Angel shook his head. "No, I have helped only one at time; but four people is possible although it will need to be in a controlled setting," to Angel explained. He did not like performing this on four individuals at once; he preferred one individual and removing the memory from the other person's consciousness. But from the sound of Harold's voice it sounded dire. And for his very dear friend, Harold, he would make this one and only exception.

Harold nodded. "I can manage that," he replied. Thanks to Root and the machine having him pose as Egret they had money once again. Not nearly as much as he had as Harold Finch but enough that surely should help fund their endeavors in saving lives until they could somehow someway manage to shut down Samaritan.

He would rent a place out at a remote location and for the lack of a better term 'lure' his friends there to get them away from onlookers and allow Angel to do his mystical work. "Thank you my dear friend," Finch said sincerely with a smile.

"Don't thank me yet, thank me when your friends have new understandings for each other," Angel murmured. 

* * *

John entered the underground subway irritable and in a foul mood. "I'm here, what's the big emergency, Root?" he demanded gruffly. He was skipping out on his lunch break to meet up with her. It was tough working numbers while working as a detective with Carter breathing down his neck all day. It left him very little time to eat and sleep which he was feeling right now. He was starving after skipping breakfast to work a number before heading to the precinct to put in a full day of work there, and now he had to skip lunch too. If he came back to work late again from lunch he had to buy Fusco and Carter lunch, per Carter's stipulation to try to get him back from lunch-break on time. Normally that wouldn't bother him but as Detective Riley he didn't make nearly as much as he had as John Reese.

"My, my, someone is in a testy mood," Root tsked with a smile lining her face; she was sitting at Harold's computers before eyeing him thoughtfully. "John, have you ever thought of sleeping one of these days because you truly are beginning to look like Lurch," she said in her way of showing concern.

He glared at her. "I don't have time for this. What do you want because if it's nothing important I am going to get a bite to eat and get back to work before my lunch break is over for once so Carter won't reprimand me…again."

And he would prefer to avoid being reprimanded by Carter like the plague. He had been reprimanded several times by her already and no matter how hard he tried to distract himself, he couldn't deny the fact that he found her hot as hell. John knew it had more to do with her than her position of power over him; he had female bosses before and none of them ever made him want to rip their clothes off as they dressed him down. Kissing her in the morgue hadn't been one of his brightest ideas because now all he could think about was her warm lips and soft skin that he craved. Not acknowledging his feelings for her had been simpler before kissing her because he didn't have to go to war with himself to keep from wanting to kiss her again. Ever since Samaritan came online it made staying away from her easier because being near him could serve as a death sentence. And he wore that like impenetrable armor when she was around. He told himself it was for her protection and not his own and for the most part he believed his lie.

Root's smile never slid free of her face. "John, SHE knows you enjoy it," she said with a wink and her grin widened at the scowl she received. Root so enjoyed teasing the big lug and SHE knew that Carter and Reese were perfect for each other and very upset that they were still not together yet. "But the big emergency regards Harry," she said bringing up the reason she summoned Sameen and John here.

John stiffened. "Is he alright?" he demanded, his hunger forgotten. John scrunched his face up as a strong repugnant odor filled the air and knew exactly who entered the underground subway. His eyes began to water.

"This better be good!" Shaw growled angrily as she stomped up beside Reese and glared menacingly at Root. "I'm on my lunch break that is being ruined by having to look at you."

"Shaw, are you spraying the tester bottles on anyone aside from yourself?" John asked, trying to breathe through his mouth. She smelled like she bathed in the perfume trying to cover up bad B.O. or something.

Shaw shifted her murderous gaze off Root and onto Reese. "I could show you." she offered bitingly. John smirked knowing she wouldn't just spray him. "I didn't get a cushy job like you, Reese, where you get to play cops and robbers. No, I get a department store job where they stuffed me into the perfume department because apparently I'm not friendly enough to be at the makeup counter anymore; something about complaints that I _scare_ people." Shaw sneered.

"Try smiling," John suggested.

Shaw snorted as she said; "I did."

That didn't surprise him. Shaw's smile probably looked maniacal.

"Well sweetie, you smell perfect to me," Root greeted warmly. John rolled his eyes. And Shaw had the nerve to question him about Carter and their relationship!

"Root, get back to talking about Harold, what's wrong?" he commanded, not wanting to listen to her flirt with Shaw who would only get flustered and annoyed. Did Harold have a new number he needed help with?

"He's missing," Root said simply.

"What do you mean 'he's missing?'" Shaw snapped, forgetting her anger over her lunch break. "When did he go missing?"

"SHE saw him get kidnapped by a man," Root added.

John motioned with his arm when no more information came. "And?—that's it? Our _friend_ doesn't know where he was taken, who it was, or why? Was it Greer?" John rifled off.

Shaw spoke up. "If it's Greer; I'm going to shoot that wax mannequin repeatedly." she threatened.

"I'm going to look into leads but I thought you two should know," Root explained.

"I'll help," John promised. "I'll head back to the precinct and pick up Fusco to head to the college that Harold has been working at and see if there are any clues there," he said immediately as Root nodded and watched him leave.

"It's just you and me, Sameen, whatever shall we do together?" Root said with a wide smile, turning her attention to her favorite brunette.

"It's just you. Ask our friend for any additional info; I'm skipping work and heading to where he was taken. Text me the address of his last known whereabouts," Shaw stated before whirling around and hurrying out.

Root smiled as she connected with Harold. "They are out searching for you. Are you sure this is going to work with their rising tension? I mean Sameen looked ready to kill Lurch, more so than usual. And the big lug is in denial over his feelings for his pretty detective; it's so obvious he's in love with her. SHE is very unhappy that they aren't together yet Harold."

He sighed, "Ms. Groves, there is no way to push Mr. Reese to tell Jocelyn how he feels. He will when he's ready," Finch murmured.

"That's not good enough for HER."

"I'm sure John can handle his love life without his friends or the machine intruding on it," Finch defended John. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that John would not appreciate anyone meddling in his relationship with Jocelyn, no matter how benevolent the gesture was intended to be.

Root chuckled, "Well in any case Harry, we need to stick together if we are going to take down Samaritan and Decima." she said getting back to the point.

"I agree, and this should work. Just in time; give them my location but we need to have acquired Captain Carter and Detective Fusco in the search for me as well since they are dealing with their fair share of strife as well."

Root leaned back putting her feet up on the table. "Of course, we need all the help we can get since we are outnumbered."

"I'll be in touch, Ms. Groves." Harold assured before he hung up.

* * *

AN: After this chapter it seems like a pretty normal story but you won't feel like that for long :/ Onto the next...


	2. Chapter 2

It was evening now as Joss, Fusco, and John all sat together in her car as they hurried to Harold's location per Root's direction. Shaw was going to meet up with them there as she had been searching up on a separate lead alone. Joss shifted a quick look at John's profile and thinned her lips in concern before focusing on the road once more. He looked exhausted and thinner than before. John was always a thin and fit man but this was past that; she knew he skipped meals to help work numbers, and didn't get enough rest which worried her. Sleep deprivation could lead to mistakes and one false move with that evil super computer watching his every move could prove to be his last. She learned about the machine after her ordeal with HR. John and Finch had sat down with her and explained everything with the contingency that she not tell Fusco a single thing. She agreed…reluctantly. Then things seemed to have settled until all hell broke loose and John had told her what was going on with the evil computer coming online and why they needed these cover identities, and the thought of losing this man made her heart stop.

She flicked a look at Fusco in the backseat who was clearly disgruntled still. Joss didn't understand what the issue was with letting John ride shotgun instead of him. It felt like forever since she became captain of the 8th precinct and ever since then Fusco and she had been off, which was her fault. Taking her frustration out on Lionel wasn't fair but she couldn't help it. It felt like her life was all topsy turvy now and she wanted things to go back to the way they were before this evil super computer came online.

But nothing compared at how tense things were for her and John. John was struggling at having to be a detective with actual rules to follow whilst she was struggling with the fact that he was pulling away from her emotionally. They had come so far and he had been finally opening up to her after what they survived with HR. As she oversaw his recuperation from his gunshot wounds he sustained from Simmons before she had a chance to arrest the bastard, John had opened up to her about Jessica and why he truly left her behind, about his hopes for the future, and his fears he'll never atone for his past. But then Samaritan fell into Decima's hands and now everything was a mess. It was one step forward and twenty back for her and John. Joss could feel the invisible wall between them now, keeping her on the outside, along with everyone else, and she hated it.

And her feelings for John were getting harder to ignore because now they worked closely together. Before she would have some space at work but now he was there at work and then there was after work, and the thing between them was simmering to a boil. Not to mention she got a little hot under the collar at bossing him around. Joss could see the hard set of his jaw before doing as she asked and fantasies of having that sort of power over John in the bedroom took over. Thankfully John and no one else knew of her lusty thoughts.

But it was evening now and they have been searching for Harold since mid-morning. John was frantic, and they were all worried the worst case scenario had happened: Harold's cover identity was blown. But that unsettling and scary possibility was proven to be just a fear as Root had called to tell them that she found out that Harold had been receiving threatening letters from an irate and unstable student, who had taken him to an abandoned hotel in a small town in upstate New York which was where they were currently heading to.

"No wonder it's abandoned, the whole town is," Fusco commented as he looked out the window, watching the passing scenery as the entered the tiny town of Argyle, New York. Joss doubted it, but the town was small with a population of like 300. It didn't take a genius to figure out why the hotel had been closed down. They probably didn't have a lot of tourists so there was no need for a hotel in the tiny town.

Joss pulled up to the address that Root had gotten them, seeing Shaw had already arrived and was climbing out of her car. "It's nice." Joss said eyeing the nice hotel that was about only two stories tall, but it was a beautiful red bricked building.

John hopped out of the car without waiting for her to cut the engine, while she and Fusco followed at a far slower rate. John and Shaw were already wearing their ski-masks and tugging out their guns. Joss rolled her eyes, of course those two would go vigilante mode. One thing you didn't do was mess with was Harold. But this sleepy little town didn't appear to have any cameras they needed to worry about so she doubted the need for the ski masks but she was grateful they were taking care of their identities.

"Fusco and I are taking the front entrance, while you and Shaw take the back," she commanded and both Shaw and John looked at her. But they didn't say anything as they hurried to head to the back, while Fusco walked beside her towards the front.

"You enjoy bossing wonder-boy around don't you?" Fusco laughed.

"Yeah I do." She agreed, happy that the strain that was between her and Lionel had faded at least for now. It was like the good ole' days again, working as partners, side by side, as they hurried to the front door. She motioned for him to go in at the count of three. He nodded. She counted down from three to one, and he grabbed the knob tugging the door wide open. Joss went inside first, finding it clear. "It's clear Fusco," she whispered and Fusco entered.

The door closed behind them with a loud creak as they moved further in the old abandoned hotel. There was quite the amount of cobwebs and dust covering the place. Joss and Fusco both aimed their guns when they heard movement before relaxing, realizing it was only Shaw and John.

"Finch has to be in here, somewhere," John whispered as he scanned the lobby before looking up.

"Hey guys, isn't this a little odd for a rundown and abandoned hotel?" Shaw wondered as she motioned at a laptop settled on what once was a concierge desk.

Joss eyed it. "It's on, and plugged in, which means there is power running in this place,' she murmured, in agreement. Fusco nodded as he moved back towards the door, and turned the light switch on, flooding the hotel with light.

John looked around. "We have to find Harold," uncaring about if they had electricity or not. Their only priority was to get Finch back safely.

"We'll find him, John, I promise," Joss assured him, touching his hand. His eyes met hers and she hastily dropped her hand away.

They all jerked in startled surprise when a loud booming sound echoed through the old hotel.

"What the hell was that?" Shaw wondered out loud, before jumping back when the blackened screen of the laptop suddenly lit up. Harold's face was peering back at them.

"Finch where are you, are you alright?" John demanded moving towards the laptop.

"I'm alright Mr. Reese, I apologize for the manner at which I have taken to bring you four together, but it was necessary. All of you mean a lot to me and watching you fight has me worried that it will boil over onto cases and ultimately expose who we really are," he said sincerely.

Joss blinked in surprise, wait, did that mean this was all a setup?! "So, you are alright and not in any danger?" she demanded, feeling her mood darken quickly. John's face went from worried and concerned to angry in seconds flat.

"So you were never in danger?" John snapped. "We have spent all day looking for you, Finch, worried about you, thinking you were grabbed by Greer," he growled. He had twisted himself in knots in fear; thinking that he had lost a friend.

"I apologize sincerely, I do. Ms. Groves told me she allowed you and Ms. Shaw to think I was kidnapped by Greer for a while which was not supposed to be a part of the ruse," Finch explained with a chagrined look residing on his face.

That got Shaw's attention. "Wait a minute, Root was in on it. That's it, she's dead! I'm going to torture her to an inch of her life for this."

John rolled his eyes. To Root, Shaw's torture would be foreplay. But he should have known something was going on because Root didn't seem as upset or worried as she would have been if Finch had been truly kidnapped. Now it all made sense.

Joss eyed the screen. "Why would you do this, Finch, this isn't like you to dupe us like this?" she murmured softly.

"Because I tried to get you to talk to me to help you, but no one seemed to want to. I'm sorry but this will help the four of you to come to terms with what is bothering you so I don't lose any of you," Harold said so earnestly that Joss believed him. The ruse wasn't meant to be malicious; he was truly wanting to help with whatever he perceived was ailing them.

John turned to walk towards the front exit, not wanting to take part in this but paused. "Where's the door?" he asked in surprise.

Fusco rolled his eyes. "Open your eyes, wonder-boy, the door is right in front of your…" Fusco griped but trailed off when the door that had been there was now gone. "…where's the door?" he wondered out loud.

Joss turned to eye where she and Fusco came in and her eyes widened. "Where the hell did the door go?" she demanded as she went to inspect the same wall that John and Fusco were. Doors just didn't disappear!

Shaw eyed Finch on the laptop before running towards the same way her and Reese entered, finding that door gone too and there had been a window right next to the back entrance which was also gone. Shaw hurried back to the main room of the lobby. "Back door is gone too, same with the window."

Fusco eyed Finch on the laptop. "Okay, so all the doors and windows are missing; what the hell voodoo is going on Glasses, this is freaky even for you?!" he demanded. Lionel wasn't going to ever admit that he was a little scared, doors didn't just go missing but yet these did.

Harold wasn't about to tell them that the doors and windows were still there but Angel used a charm to hide them from visibility. It would defeat the purpose of this. "I'm sorry but this is for your own good. Angel, if you please…" Harold said trying to not feel guilty before he disappeared from sight and an elder man appeared in front of the webcam.

The man none of them ever seen before, waved. "Hello, my name is Angel." he said as if this situation was something that happened every day of the week. "I've been practicing magic since I was just a child. My mother taught me how to harness my special gifts to better the world and never use my gift to harm."

"Great, Einstein is friends with a guy named Angel that is male version of the Wicked Witch." Lionel griped as he stood next to Joss and she glared at him so he grew silent. She took a tiny step away from John who was right beside her and taking up all her space.

The four of them watched as the man held out a paper, cleared his throat, and began reading an incantation. The floor started to shake and their eyes widened as they struggled to remain on their feet.

"What the hell is going on Finch?" Shaw demanded, grabbing onto John's forearm to keep from falling. But as soon as she said it a beaming light escaped her mouth and eyes, Joss stared in utter shock and fear as it happened to Fusco too, then John.

"JOHN!" Joss cried as she immediately reached a hand out to him but she followed seconds behind.

Their bodies jerked back and they all fell to the ground as the beams of light faded away.

* * *

AN: See, bye-bye normal story and hello crack world :D Thanks for reading, the final two chapters will be posted on Halloween which is very fitting.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Since I kind of gave it away of how Angel 'helps' the team with their problems in the title, which I did so that way people who hates these type of stories they could steer away from it. I just want to give a fair warning that with it being body swapping I had to get creative so everyone knows who is in what body. So you will notice a / and the first name you see is the person, the second name you'll see is the body that they are in ;D Don't worry I kept them (hopefully) in character so you'd know who it is anyways!**_

 _ **P.S. Happy Halloween XOXO**_

* * *

Joss slowly sat up feeling odd and stared in horror because her body was lying unmoving but across from where she was sitting up! Was she a ghost? Shouldn't she know if she was a ghost or not? "Oh my god, I'm dead!" she exclaimed and then grew panicked as her words she said were in a masculine voice with a thick heavy accent which sounded exactly like Fusco.

But her body sat up making Joss jump. Okay, so she couldn't be dead if her body was moving but then why in the hell was she staring at it and not in it?

"What the hell just happened?" her voice said, lowly. Joss gaped at her body, as it spoke. Oh god, this was some disturbing dream, because her damn body was across from her, sitting up, and speaking without her in it. Yep, dream—no, nightmare—or hallucination or something because this sure the hell was not real.

Joss looked down at herself nearly letting out a scream of shock when she saw Fusco's round body! "Oh, no, no, no, this is not happening." She murmured in his voice as she poked her round tummy and felt the touch.

Joss in Fusco's body looked up and watched her body and saw a smile grace her face as her hands reached up to cup her boobs. "Wow, this is new." Her body said quietly, nearly lovingly.

Joss narrowed her (or Fusco's) eyes. "Who the hell is touching my breasts?!" Joss/Fusco demanded.

Joss watched as her hands that were caressing her breasts lovingly fell away and an uncomfortable look was expressed on her face. She eyed herself with the stink eye before running a critical eye over her appearance. She was taken aback at how nice aging had been on her, looking in a mirror didn't give this type of examination of one's self. But she looked over to where John's body and Shaw's were, as they were sitting up too moaning and groaning. She winced at how wonderful John sounded moaning.

"This is fucked up," John stated loudly, sounding decidedly not like John. So whatever happened to her definitely happened to him too.

She looked to Shaw's body who looked horrified as she held out her arms before Joss slid her gaze back onto John and knew instantly who was in John's body because he reached down and grabbed his own crotch and smiled wickedly.

"Damn Reese," he muttered.

Joss/Fusco made a face. "Shaw, you're in John aren't you?" Joss demanded in Fusco's thick accent.

"What gave me away?" Shaw/John wondered.

"The fact that you instantly grabbed John's crotch is sort of a dead giveaway, I mean Fusco certainly wouldn't."

"Stop touching me Shaw!" her body cried in sheer outrage and Joss looked at her body realizing that John was inside it.

Shaw/John busted out laughing and Joss sighed inwardly. John's laughter was so sexy even if it was Shaw that was making it happen. "Oh this is rich, Reese is in Carter! Besides I'm just checking out the goods for Carter, she'll be pleased." Shaw/John sniped as she stopped groping Reese's crotch.

"Oh god John is in me!" Joss/Fusco stated more than a little freaked out, that John was inside her body and he had been the one to lovingly fondle her breasts. She liked that part but the rest of it was a little weird.

"Not the way he wants to be, am I right?" Shaw/John cackled making John/Joss glare.

Joss/Fusco eyed her body sort of feeling bad for John at this moment. He had her glare down to a T, she thought with a smile.

"When we are back in our bodies, I'm going to kill you." John/Joss assured. Joss never quite realized her voice could sound so deadly before.

"You wish!" Shaw/John snickered.

"What about me?" Fusco/Shaw demanded in Shaw's dry tone as he eyed Shaw's body. "I feel tiny, like I'm miniature. How do you do anything with these stick arms Shaw?" he demanded as he poked them with a look of disgust.

"Hey, watch who you are calling tiny, buddy!" Shaw/John sniped.

Fusco rolled his (or Shaw's) eyes. "What are you going to do short stuff, shoot yourself?" Fusco/Shaw said.

Joss struggled to her feet, feeling out of breath. "Lionel, you are my friend, but you need to lay off the donuts at work for a little while," Joss/Fusco said winded. "I'm only looking out for you." She said as she felt out of shape and overweight.

Fusco/Shaw shrugged then smirked. "This tiny body just eats and eats and never gains an ounce, I wish I had this one's metabolism in my body," he grumbled as he patted Shaw's small stomach.

Shaw stood up while John followed the upward descent quite delicately in Joss' body. "I'm taller than everyone here for once!" Shaw/John said looking down at them with a smirk.

John decided these heels Carter was wearing were mini torture devices meant to kill feet and toes. He had a new appreciation for women everywhere.

Joss/Fusco snorted in laughter as John tried to move in her heels. "Why the hell would you wear these for work Carter, how the hell are you supposed to walk in them?!" John/Joss snarled as he wobbled and grabbed the desk ledge as he struggled walking in her heels in her body.

"Is everyone alright?" Finch's voice filtered over them forcing their eyes onto the laptop once more. Finch was there looking worried, while the man that read the incantation stood beside him as they both squeezed into the view of the webcam.

"Well besides the fact that we aren't in our own bodies, which is insane and most likely we are hallucinating, we're fine." Joss/Fusco said reasonably.

Harold shook his head. Jocelyn would be the only one to reasonably explain their situation. Fusco would only comment with a snide remark, Shaw would threaten to kill someone, and John would just brood. "You must be Jocelyn, and you're not hallucinating you really are in each other's body," he said, as if he wasn't dropping a bomb on them.

The four of them looked at each other and then back at Harold. "Excuse me?" Shaw/John said and she had raised John's low and quiet voice to an unusual high octave.

Harold eyed them with an apologetic but determined look. "I have gone through a similar experience thanks to Angel who I met when I was a teenager. Angel helped me, but please listen to Angel as he'll explain how to get back into your own body," Harold said before moving out of the way for the elder man to come back into view.

Angel smiled. "You'll swap bodies once you realize your truths and it will happen each time until finally you are back in your own bodies. Only then will you be able to be freed from that hotel, until then you will be stuck there, and there is nothing anyone can do to change that," he said softly.

"Truths, what does that exactly mean?" Joss/Fusco demanded.

"It is why Harold asked me to help you. There has been certain friction amongst you all, has there not?" Angel asked gently.

The four of them exchanged looks. "A little," Fusco/Shaw agreed reluctantly, ducking his head which made Shaw's brown bangs cover his eyes. Fusco/Shaw blew them out of his face. "But nothing that couldn't be fixed in a normal way of going about it. But…this," he paused motioning at Shaw's body that he was in. "This is an extreme, Einstein, short stuff's body is too small I'm suffocating in here!" he complained.

"Call me small again, Fusco, and I'll beat my own face since I can't feel it!" Shaw/John threatened.

Angel spoke up once more sensing the tension. "Harold was extremely worried about you and this will clear up everything quickly as all four of you will have to work together and reveal your truths to swap back. You each have swapped bodies with someone you are experiencing some sort of tension with. Once you can figure out why, reveal it, and you'll swap," he said as if it was as easy as baking a cake. They all looked at one another.

"Oh hell no, I don't have any form of _tension_ with Reese. That's disgusting." Shaw/John cried in outrage, looking at John/Joss with a sickened look.

Harold spoke up; "When I was a young boy I had been envious of people who had a father they didn't have to be take care of, and who had a mother that was around. But I realized quickly, after Angel helped me, that I belonged where I was and was happy to be who I was. I wanted to help you all and I didn't want to lose any friends, so I wanted you to walk each other's shoes, and realize what was causing the problem so you could move past it." They all four looked at one another, before looking at Harold.

"We're sorry you felt like you had to go through this trouble, Harold, but how about you just reverse this?" Joss/Fusco questioned as she still didn't fully believe this was happening. Maybe they were all drugged or something?

"I'm sorry, it is in your hands now." And with that Harold turned the screen off. The four of them were left together in different bodies.

John/Joss tried a small step away from the desk cringing her face as he tried to walk in the heels. "John, those heels aren't that high," Joss/Fusco retorted.

"I'm sorry, Carter, but I never wore women's heels before so they're going to take some getting used to," John growled in her voice.

Shaw/John eyed them all. "I think we should look for a way out of here and force Angel to change us back," she suggested.

"I doubt it will work Shaw," John/Joss sighed. "The doors disappeared," he reminded her.

"Well, I, for one, don't want to be stuck in this tiny little body much longer. It's constricting," Fusco/Shaw grumbled. "I say we take up Shaw's idea and search for a way out and force Einstein and his whackjob of a friend to change us back."

Joss and John shared a look and reluctantly agreed to go in search for a way out with Shaw and Fusco. They slowly walked together taking a look around the main floor.

John watched as Shaw was not remembering she was in his body and tall now as they were coming up to a low doorframe. "Duck my…I mean your head, Shaw!" John/Joss snapped, but not in time before Shaw/John smacked her forehead against the doorframe.

"Ouch, for fuck's sake, Reese, you're too tall, I'll get a nosebleed up in this atmosphere!" She snarled as she grabbed his forehead, before bending so she could continue with them as they searched for a way out and figure out how to get back in their right bodies.

Joss/Fusco walked beside a slow moving John/Joss who grimaced with each step. Fusco had it easy being in Shaw's body in her boots, she must have changed into during her search for Finch. "Is this a little weird or what?" Joss/Fusco wondered as she felt hungry. Damn it, Fusco, what did he do, skip lunch?

"Actually I've run across witches in my days of the CIA, however, nothing quite like this," John/Joss admitted as he glanced down at Joss's breasts. She had a lovely body. Her breasts had felt amazing. He tried to fight the urge to pull her shirt back just to sneak one peek. He was a guy after all and it was Carter.

They fell silent as they looked around the main floor quietly. As they continued their search, each was reflecting on the bizarre turn of events, and when they reached the main lobby area once more without a way out they huddled together, needing to rethink their plan of action.

And Joss believed the unpopular option of actually sharing their feelings with each other might be their only option of not only getting back in their own bodies but out of this old abandoned hotel. "I think we need to do what Harold said," Joss/Fusco said. "We need to figure out what's causing this friction between us and tell each other so we can swap back. We aren't getting out of here until that happens,' she said. Harold went to great lengths so there was no simple way out, not until they talked and gained new understandings for each other.

"You want to believe this hocus pocus crap, Carter?" Fusco/Shaw demanded.

Shaw/John shrugged. "I agree with Carter because I just want my body again. I can't believe I'm going to say this but I miss being short. Reese is too much work to move his long fucking legs!" she sniped. Reese had some long thin legs that were damn heavy while her shorter legs were easier to move.

Joss/Fusco nodded. "Yea and I want my body back too, no offense Fusco," she said and Fusco/Shaw waved her off.

"So who wants to go first?" John/Joss asked. And when he said that he meant anyone but him, he knew exactly why he swapped into Carter and wasn't ready to share it with anyone.

Shaw/John made a face. "Not me since I don't know why I'm in your stupid ass body in the first place. I don't have any kind of tension for you. That's Carter's shtick not mine," she complained.

"Excuse me?" Joss/Fusco demanded. Shaw/John shrugged but didn't elaborate.

Fusco/Shaw cleared his throat. "I'll go." he said before looking directly at Shaw/John. "I'm envious of you, Shaw."

"Figured," she said quirking John's mouth into a wide grin. Joss was struck by the beautifulness of it. John should smile more when he was back in his body and she was determined to make him.

"Let me finish tiny commando. I'm envious of you because of my son, Lee," Fusco/Shaw muttered.

Shaw/John scrunched up John's face in confusion. "Your son?—what does he have to do with this?"

"During the time I was taken by HR and you saved my son, which I will never be able to thank you enough for, by the time I got home after the hospital my son hugged me, was happy I was alright but for days after that he told me all about how kickass _you_ were. To him I'm just his lame dad, who is a homicide detective, he doesn't get to know I'm kind of badass in my own right," Fusco/Shaw admitted gruffly.

Shaw/John blinked. "Oh," she said ducking John's head. She didn't know what to say.

Fusco/Shaw did feel better getting that off his chest. He had been a little more irritable when Shaw was around and taking out his own shortcomings as a father on the toy soldier which wasn't right. Maybe now voicing his jealousy he could move on from it. He frowned when he didn't swap out of the little body he was stuck in. "Alright, what the hell? I revealed my truth of why I'm envious of Little Rambo. Why haven't I gone back into my body?" Fusco/Shaw demanded.

Joss/Fusco blinked. "It's my fault. I'm in your body. I'm blocking the change. I think Angel did it on purpose to force everyone to work together so they can change back to their own bodies," she explained.

Shaw/John frowned, may as well get this over with, because she did know why she swapped into Reese's body but that didn't mean she had to like it. She turned to look at Reese. "I'm jealous of you Reese," Shaw admitted darkly. "I won't repeat this again so listen up: you get to be a damn cop and I'm stuck as a salesgirl for a department store. I hate how lucky you are that you got to still carry a damn gun and shoot people!" she admitted roughly. "I know I shouldn't take it out on you since you had no control over what cover identity you were given but still I am jealous," Shaw/John announced, pouting.

John/Joss nodded. "It's not all that easy being a cop, Shaw. There are rules that I have to follow and a boss that enforces those rules." John murmured with a quiet look Joss/Fusco's way. "And now I have a new understanding as to what it means to be a cop and I admire Fusco and Joss for being able to put up with it."

Joss/Fusco looked at John/Joss waiting for him to continue and realized he wasn't going to reveal what was bothering him with her yet, so she may as well go next. She looked at Fusco/Shaw. "I'm jealous," she admitted as she swallowed hard, avoiding everyone else's gazes. "John goes to you first instead of me; he leans on you for support and I don't understand why," she said which took a lot to speak aloud. "I didn't mean to be cold to you Fusco, you are my friend. I just wished for the connection that John and I had before he had to become a cop to still be there, and it seemed to me that you were developing a bond together and I was jealous of it."

Fusco/Shaw shook his head. "I never thought you were cold. I just thought you were struggling with everything on your plate, you know with wrangling wonder-boy in and running the entire precinct too. And as far as Mr. Fabulous….you can have him! He drags me along on things I don't want to know about or do! But I got a feeling the big guy here is avoiding you because of idiotic intentions; you mean a lot to him. Am I right, wonder-boy?" Fusco/Shaw said making Shaw's voice unusually soft, with a firm look John/Joss's way.

Shaw/John looked around the room. "So that leaves Reese to share all," she stated and then all eyes turned to John/Joss but before he could speak beams of light ebbed out of Fusco's, Shaw's, and John's bodies leaving John to watch as they jerked back and fall onto the ground once more.

"Everyone alright?!" John/Joss demanded worried. "Carter, where are you?" he demanded.

Shaw blinked as she sat up and laughed. "I'm back in my body!" Shaw announced with glee as she grabbed her boobs happily. "Man, I missed my tits! I'd never trade my tits for a dick ever!" she muttered happily rubbing them.

Fusco sat up. "I'm back in mine too. Damn, Carter's right I need to lay off the donuts." he said morosely. "That's about the only thing I miss about Shaw's body," he said as he got to his feet slowly.

Joss sat in John's body. "This sucks! I change just to move to another body." she complained. She glared at John. "This is your fault." Joss/John stated.

"My fault, why?" John/Joss asked.

"Because you didn't say anything!" Joss/John accused.

"I didn't have a chance too," John/Joss pointed out.

"Carter, maybe you got some more truth bombs you need to share but this time with Mr. Fabulous," Fusco murmured.

Joss/John refused to acknowledge that statement as she got to her feet. Joss looked down at her body and smiled. Shaw was right, it was fun being kind of tall without the need of heels. She eyed his slim body and held his hands out. Damn it, even his hands were hot!

Shaw and Fusco eyed them both and rolled their eyes. "Well since this is going to take to the end of time I'm searching for a way out. I told my truth so I should be allowed out of this hell hole!"Shaw announced. Waiting for Reese to tell Carter what everyone already knew was going to take an eternity!

"Me too!" Fusco griped as he followed Shaw towards the front entryway. "I think the big guy would prefer to stay in Carter forever than reveal his feelings for her." he muttered and noted the decidedly wicked look on Shaw's face. "No, I didn't mean it like that. Get your mind out of the gutter, Shaw, because if we don't find a way out of here we are going to be stuck here with them!" But as they approached where the front door was supposed to be, it was still MIA.

"God damn it! We can't leave until those two admit to what's going on between them." Shaw complained. "We'll have to help Captain America spit it out because I'm hungry!" Shaw stated with a dark look as she glared at the wall as if willing a door to appear.

"Let's split them up and get them to tell us, maybe once they practice it will be easier to say to each other's faces." Fusco suggested.

"Fuck! I can't believe I'm stuck in this crazy ass hotel until Reese admits he loves Carter," Shaw snapped as she swiveled on her heels to turn and stormed back to where Reese and Carter were quietly looking at one another. "Carter you're with me," Shaw stated grabbing Joss/John's arm.

"Looks like it's you and me wonder-boy," Fusco said with a smirk as he approached Carter's body.

"What?—what do you want?" John/Joss asked.

"You're going to practice saying what you need to tell Carter with me," Fusco explained with a firm grab of John/Joss's arm and tugged him towards the banquet room that was just off the lobby area as he watched Shaw tugging Carter/Reese into the women's room.

Joss/John glared at Shaw as she pushed her into the women's room. "What the hell?" Joss/John demanded with hands on her, or rather John's, hips.

"Look, if you two can't spit it out we'll never get out of here. So Fusco and I decided you two are practicing with us and then going to spew it to each other, so we can leave. I have a sucky life playing Miss Cover Girl to get back to," Shaw said impatiently.

"You don't say. I have one too you know. My son is probably worried," she huffed as she turned to look at John's body in the mirror. She sighed. John was so good looking. The urge to slide a hand down and just cop one feel was nearly too great. _John did touch her breasts_ , her mind reasoned. Shaw smirked at the blush residing on Reese's face.

"You're debating on whether or not to fondle Reese aren't you?" Shaw said.

She turned and glared. "No I wasn't!" Joss/John said, indignant; but Shaw just stared at her knowingly. Joss/John ducked her head. "Alright, maybe I was, how did you know?"

"You're blushing," Shaw commented.

Joss/John blinked in surprise and looked at the mirror and sure enough John's face was a pretty red hue on his cheeks. "Oh my god, he blushes!" she said with a grin as she touched his face. "He's so cute." she muttered under her breath.

Shaw rolled her eyes. "Alright, lay it on me. What do you want to tell Reese?" Shaw asked slowly. "I have a pretty good idea what it is but lay it on me anyway."

Joss/John turned and shook her head at the wolfish grin on Shaw's face. "It's not what you think."

"Oh, so you don't want John to go down on you and bang you to next week?" Shaw said with a smarmy grin.

"I do," she admitted, feeling odd getting so personal with a friend. She never told anyone how much she thought about John but if she wanted to get out of this hotel then she had to get personal and that was tough. "I think about being with John a lot, but that most likely is not why I'm stuck in his body. I'm upset with him."

"Why? Is this more about being jealous of Fusco's newfound partnership with him?"

"It's rather the fact that he's pulling away from me again after everything we went through. And I'm mad at him for it," Joss/John admitted with a helpless shrug. They went through a lot and it hurt to think she was back to square one with him.

"So tell him," Shaw griped.

Joss/John glared at Shaw. "I was going too until you rudely interrupted and yanked me in here." Joss complained before looking at the mirror. But maybe she was glad Shaw did because now she knew John blushed. And she could not dispel the urge as she reached one of his long arms down and cupped him through his pants before slowly tracing the generous length of his cock. "Wow." she muttered more to herself.

"Figured Reese was carrying around quite the loaded weapon since he hasn't gotten laid in a long while but didn't realize it was an assault rifle instead of a handgun," Shaw agreed with a wolfish smirk.

Joss snorted at the analogy. Only Shaw would use guns to explain the length of a penis.

Shaw turned and led her out of the bathroom and Joss/John reluctantly removed her hand as she turned and followed Shaw out of the bathroom determined to see this through and finally learn what John has been hiding from her for a while now.


	4. Chapter 4

Fusco glared at Reese/Carter as he stood in her body and still hadn't said a peep. "Come on Wonder Boy, if you can't tell me then how are you ever going to tell her?" he demanded unable to take the silence anymore.

"I don't want to tell you," John/Joss grumbled. And he most certainly didn't want to tell Carter either.

"Look, you got feelins for Carter; anyone can tell how you feel about her except for probably her which usually happens," Lionel said with a shake of his head.

"Anyone?"

"Short Stuff even knows and that's saying something since she doesn't deal in feelins, partner," Fusco complained.

Reese/Carter sighed as his shoulders slumped. "Fusco, I can't tell her." he said softly, dejectedly.

"Why not?"

"Because if I tell Carter that I love her then she'll want to do something about it and I can't be with her while we have to hide. I can't bring someone into that. She has a son, a life to live, and being with me could wind up killing her," John/Joss explained. Maybe if he could get Lionel to understand then he had some kind of hope to get Carter to.

"Well at least you admitted it Wonder Boy, now you got to tell her. Oh, and by the way, it's hard to call you Wonder Boy when you look like Carter," Fusco said.

"I just told you why I can't. And being in her body just makes me want her more. Her hormones are driving me crazy," John/Joss said. Everytime he thought about her he was squirming and squeezing his/her legs together with need. He rubbed his/her hands on top of his/her thighs, but instead of helping, it made matters worse.

"Doesn't matter, Mr. Sunshine, because all the reasons why not are just excuses, you're scared to tell her how you feel, so suck it up and do it so we can get out of here. You and Carter can figure the rest out afterwards. If she wants to be with you even with this new wrinkle of having to hide from god knows what, shouldn't it be up to her?" Fusco said in aggravation before grabbing Reese/Carter's arm and tugging him back out into the lobby of the hotel seeing Shaw escorting Carter/Reese back. "Alright you two, you practiced, now tell each other so we can get the hell outta here." he commanded, giving Reese/Carter a firm shove forward.

Joss/John stared at her body deciding she had to go first because John wasn't going to. "I'm pissed off at you because I'm back on the outside looking in!" Joss/John snapped as she eyed John in her body. "I thought we were growing closer after you kissed in the morgue." Joss/John accused.

Shaw and Fusco exchanged looks. "Whoa, you two kissed?" Shaw demanded. But both Joss and John ignored them.

"You were opening up to me slowly and showing me the real you that no one gets to see, but then you came to say goodbye and left, only to come back with your new identity but also with an invisible wall between us and it hurts. I was the person you came to and now I'm not even someone you can stand to be near," Joss/John said, trying to hide her hurt but didn't think she did a very good job of it.

John felt like a total jackass. "Carter, you're my friend, and I pulled away because of what's happening, not because of you. I told you before I can't lose you and this fight we are in can go sideways quickly," John/Joss explained quietly, careful of what to say with Lionel around.

Lionel rolled his eyes. "Hey, Wonder Boy, that ain't all, tell her the truth!" Fusco griped.

Joss continued to stare at her body waiting for John to say something. "John, just tell me so I can have my body back!" she was close to begging. She really missed her body and she really wanted to know what he was keeping inside even now.

Fusco and Shaw eyed John/Joss and watched as he struggled to speak only managing a grunt. "We'll be stuck in here forever," Fusco whined.

"Reese you've been in Carter for over an hour," Shaw paused earning exasperated looks from them both. "And yes, I meant the double entendre," she snickered. "Look, you only switched with Carter, that means you only have something with her. Both Fusco and I are back into our bodies so that leaves you two. Carter spit hers out, she's pissed that you are avoiding her after you searched for a way out of the morgue in her throat."

Joss/John stepped forward and grabbed her hand and Shaw took her cue to keep quiet; if there was anything she knew about John was that he would dig his heels in the more they pressured him. "Please John, just tell me. I know this is hell of a time for you to try to open up and I know it's hard but please try, for me," Joss/John pleaded.

He swallowed hard as he glanced first at Shaw, then Fusco, and back to Carter. He had to lean his head back because his body was much taller than Carter's. "I love you," he whispered. "And I've been avoiding you because I didn't want to lose you."

Joss gasped which sounded odd coming from John's diaphragm. But before she could say or do anything light ebbed out of her eyes and mouth and John was hit with it too, before she fell to the ground again. Man, jumping bodies was annoying. Joss blinked as she sat up and grinned happily. She was finally back in her body as she touched her chest and then her face.

"I'm back in my body," she declared happily.

"Fuck yeah, door is back. I'm outta here," Shaw announced happily running for the door.

"Drive me back to civilization. I don't want to be stuck in the car with those two!" Fusco demanded as he hurried behind her.

John sat up as Shaw and Fusco was out the door in a flash leaving him with Carter alone. They sat on the lobby floor of the old rundown hotel just merely staring at each other. "I'm sorry, Carter," he murmured softly.

"Don't," she said immediately. "Don't you dare apologize for telling me something you should have told me a long time ago," she said angrily as she got to her feet after she watched John climbing to his. "We should talk about it."

"I can't." he countered as he walked towards the door. He swore he could sense how her body felt when she was angry and it made him want her even more. To rub her arms, to kiss her on the neck where he could see her pulse point, to sooth her by gently massaging her shoulders. Instead Joss grabbed his hand.

"Why not? It's not like you can lie and say that you don't love me. That was your truth which let us swap back...finally. Now talk to me," she demanded.

John sighed as she stepped directly in front of him blocking his path to the exit. It wasn't as if he couldn't just sidestep her but the problem was she was his ride home. This tiny town didn't have good cell service and it certainly didn't have any public transportation back to Manhattan. If Carter didn't want to go anywhere until they talked she could make it happen.

"Joss, if I told you how I truly felt and if somehow you felt the same way I'd lose you because of it," he said softly. "I can't give you anything. Not when I have to hide from Samaritan and Decima. Any wrong move I make could be the last and if you're with me when that happens…" he voice trailed off.

She stared at him. "You big loveable idiot," she said and he blinked as he looked at her. "Thank you for worrying about me like that but it's my life. I'm glad Harold did this to us even though I'm going to put him through the wringer for it. But I'm glad because you were forced to tell me the truth that I deserved to know." Joss had no intention of letting John slip through her fingers especially knowing how he felt. She lost him once when he came to say goodbye to her when Samaritan came online, and she thought she'd never see him again before he showed up as Detective Riley. She wasn't losing him again.

"Carter, this doesn't change anything."

"The hell it doesn't," she countered.

He sighed. "Can we go, maybe discuss this when we're back in Manhattan," he suggested.

Joss snorted. "Hell no, because you'll pull your vanishing act, so no, not a chance that you're escaping this. I know you care about me and now I know you love me. Well good news, John; I love you too. I realized how I felt about you when you came by my place and told me that you were leaving because Samaritan was online and you didn't know when or if you would be back. I kept it to myself because I didn't think you'd ever be ready to hear how I truly felt about you. But now, now I know you feel the same way and you're afraid of what might happen and I understand, John, but I want you: Samaritan or no Samaritan," she said steadily as she reached up and looped her arms around his neck.

She smiled having stunned him into silence. Joss played with his hair at the back of his neck loving the look on his face. "I just rendered the man-in-the-suit speechless," she murmured as she stood up on tip-toes and kissed him.

John sighed as he slowly responded to the kiss, kissing her back, and gave himself over to the moment. He tried pushing her away. He tried keeping his feelings to himself. But Joss was a force to be reckoned with and he was helpless to resist her.

Joss moaned in the back of her throat as the kiss melted from soft to blistering hot in seconds. She felt her innards turn to mush as his tongue settled between her lips gently playing with hers. He pulled back after several breathless moments.

"Mmm, our first kiss was in a morgue and now our second kiss was in an old rundown hotel. The third needs to be somewhere way more romantic or you'll be in for it," she teased dreamily.

He stared at her intently before saying; "I can't give you normal, Carter."

"I can handle that as long as you let me have you and not just a part of you," she stipulated.

He nodded. "I can handle that…for you."

She smiled knowing John wouldn't be able to just flip a switch and be an open book and to believe he would, would just set them both up for heartbreak. John's life had been living in shadows and keeping a part of himself detached from everyone and everything for decades so it was going to be a process for them both but she was sure together they could overcome any obstacle including Samaritan.

They slowly filed out of the hotel together after grabbing the laptop, turning the light off, and headed to her car together. She felt his hand on her lower back as he walked beside her and she was going to revel in this new intimacy they had.

"So is it unreasonable to expect a first date soon...like tonight?—because I'm hungry since I skipped dinner to help find our so called missing friend," she asked coyly, and she knew John was skipping meals and it was upsetting her.

He looked at her. "I am hungry," he agreed with a tiny shy smile. "But what are dating rules for a detective and a captain?"

"Well, that they shouldn't date or one or both get transferred, so I guess we'll have to sneak around. No public display of affection and when we are at the precinct I get to just boss you around and pretend I'm not getting hot under the collar for doing so," she murmured, it sounded like the thought turned her on.

"I guess I'll have to pretend to not want to rip your clothes off as you do so," he whispered in his sexy soft voice.

She groaned at that and he opened the car door for her and simply climbed in. She turned the car on and waited for John to climb inside. Joss slowly pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the empty road. "So, John, while Shaw and I were talking in the bathroom I learned something interesting about you," she admitted.

"You did?"

"Mmmhmm, walking in one's shoes does that," she agreed. Like he had a nice body and she couldn't wait to get her hands on that said body.

"Don't I know it." he muttered. He still remembered the feel of her lovely breasts. He wanted to touch and kiss every inch of her flesh. But he was going to take his time with this new shift with Carter.

Joss smiled. "So what gets John Reese—vigilante extraordinaire—to blush?" she asked.

He blinked as he looked at her. "I don't blush," he countered seriously.

"Oh yes you do, I saw it in the bathroom mirror."

He glowered. "I do not blush. It must have been a trick of the light."

Joss glanced at him quickly before smirking. "Alright, fine, play it that way: I'll just figure out a way to make you blush to prove it to you, John."

He shook his head. "Good luck with that, Carter," he murmured as he gently rested a hand on hers that rested on the gearshift and she curled her fingers around his and was excited for the next step in their relationship they were about to journey onto.

* * *

AN: See the Careese is real while the rest of this story was just pure chaos. Hope everyone has a safe and an extremely fun Halloween :) And I should be beginning to post my new story soon.

Thanks for reading this :)


End file.
